


Voltron Alternative Defender: If I had a nickle...

by Kirrithian



Category: Final Space (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Funny, Not Serious, very abandoned au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirrithian/pseuds/Kirrithian
Summary: Join us as we follow a daring young man who always wanted to have adventures in space, got his dream but ended up in prison where he lost his arm to a powerful and slightly magical alien tyrant and has subsequently gotten out of said imprisonment.Thing is, as an intro it's less specific than you'd think.(Character switch AU I found in my wips. Not going to be written, but this intro bit I had done was funny)
Kudos: 1





	Voltron Alternative Defender: If I had a nickle...

"This is Shirogane Takeshi calling galaxy garrison. I'm currently in a commandeered alien craft on route to Earth. Do Not shoot me down, I repeat Do Not Shoot! We were captured by aliens intent on taking over the galaxy, and they'll be coming here again soon, coming to conquer and rule Earth! I'm here to warn you of the danger they present, and I'm here to help."

Pidge, Lance and Hunk stared at the radio in disbelief.

"Is that Commander Shiro?" Hunk asked.

"He was on the Cerberus." Pidge explained, her attention focused on the screen. "Now shush! I'm trying to listen."

"I repeat, this is Shirogane Takeshi calling- what the? Argh!"

There was a small buzz of static, and then:

"Oh! I'm not dead! Yes! Score one for the Gary! I was right! I told you HUE I told you but no you were all like 'Don't go into the light Gary' and I was like 'Imma going into the light' and I went into the light and I'm here, and I'm Alive! What do you think about that HUE? Huh? Ha! Hue? Hue? Huueee? Helloo?"

On top of the garrison the trio stood stock still as the verbose newcomer took over the airwaves.

"Huh no Hue. I guess it's just me and this spaceship. Oh my everloving god- that's Earth. That's Earth! I did it! I saved the planet! Aw yes! Come to Daddy! Let me give you one big hug! Oh I love you so much. That's- that's not working. Let me just try this lever here, or here or- None of it is working! Oh gods I am crashing, I am crashing to Earth!"

The three flinched as a piercing scream came through the speakers, thankfully covered by the sonic boom and the fireball that came hurtling through the sky.

"ohgodimgonnadieimgonnadieimgonnadieeeeeee!"

The ship landed with a boom just beyond the ridge, the signal petering out, vehicles racing out towards the landing site as they were despatched from the garrison to investigate.

Snap!

The sound of the laptop shutting drew their attention to Pidge.

"We gotta go take a look. Come on!"


End file.
